


Memorial

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [52]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls, Post-Battle of Yavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In preparation for Rogue One.





	

"Forgive me, my friend."

Kneeling by the grave of Tariss Opea, Shastien Iwhyn, AKA Sailor Naboo, closed her eyes as she placed her hand on the headstone.

"You called for assistance when you sensed trouble in the Alderaan system. But as I had matters to attend to back home, I did not come. Perhaps, if I had, you would not have died seeking to avenge your planet. You would not have been the last Sailor Alderaan."

Standing beside her, Kliam Orr, AKA Sailor Mandalore, placed a comforting hand on Shastien's shoulder. "But Alderaan has been avenged. True, it may not have been a Senshi who slew the Empire scum that did the deed, but all the same..."

"And if what they say about the Emperor is true," added Nevet Urgee, AKA Sailor Coruscant. "It would not have been our fight anyway. Senshi are not supposed to get involved with the Jedi-Sith conflict. The Force would be thrown out of balance."

"Either way, new hope has arisen," Shastien said. "And we will carry on the fight. For you, for all who died when Alderaan was destroyed, and for all who carry the spark of hope in their hearts."


End file.
